1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card connector, and more particularly to a card connector having improved supporting structure for ejecting mechanism.
2. The Related Art
In electronic devices such as mobile phones, PDAS (personal digital assistants) and cameras, a variety of functions are added by inserting a card with a built-in CPU or memory IC such as a SIM (subscriber identity module) card, an MMC (multimedia card), an SD (secure digital) card, and so on. To allow a removable insertion of the card, a card connector having a plurality of terminals is provided. The terminals are brought into contact with a plurality of contact pads formed on a surface of the card to electrically connect the card to the electronic device on which the card connector is mounted.
Many of such card connector is provided with an ejecting mechanism for removing the inserted card from the card connector.
U.S. Pat. Pub. No. U.S. 2002/0052132 describes a push type card connector with a heart-shaped cam. The connector comprises of an insulating housing, a shield covering the insulating housing, a plurality of terminals and an ejecting mechanism.
The ejecting mechanism comprises a spring, a slider, a heart-shaped groove and a cam lever. The spring is disposed between the insulating housing and the slider. The slider is slidably arranged on one side of the insulating housing. The heart-shaped groove is formed as an integral part of the insulating housing. One end of the cam lever is connected to the slider, while the other end is movable along the heart-shaped groove.
One side of the slider defines a positioning pillar. A positioning post formed in the insulating housing cooperates with the positioning pillar to position the spring. The back end of the other side of the slider defines a pressing portion that presses against a part of one end of the card when inserting or ejecting the card. On the other hand, when the card is not in the connector, the pressing portion leans against a stopper of the insulating housing. It is proved that when the spring is compressed 2 mm, it will create a resilient force of 140–160 g. When the connector is assembled, the spring is compressed and disposed between the back wall of the insulating housing and the slider; therefore the spring creates a resilient force and imposes it upon the slider. The pressing portion of the slider just leans against the stopper, but there's no interference fit there-between, so the middle of the spring is easy to bounce upwards and drives the slider to fly out of the insulating housing, as a result, the ejecting mechanism is not convenient to assemble.